Prendre sa main pour s'enfuir vers demain
by TsubakiM
Summary: Emma n'en peut plus d'entendre les reproches de ses parents sur la personne qu'elle aime, alors elle s'enfuit, aussi vite qu'elle le peut pour ne plus les entendre. Elle court aussi vite qu'elle le peut, heureusement Regina est là pour la rattraper. OS SwanQueen tout guimauve
Le souffle court, les oreilles qui bourdonnent, les yeux qui se voilent. Courir, sans s'arrêter, courir toujours plus vite et plus loin, s'enfuir.

 _ **« Arrête toi! »**_

Dit une voix ferme derrière toi, alors tu te retournas brutalement, elle était là, elle te regardait, tu pouvais lire la peur et l'amour dans son regard, la peur que tu avais fait naitre en elle, tu te pinças les lèvres de tes dents pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui te bruler les yeux.

Cette femme te tendit la main, sans prononcer un seul mot, juste une main tendu qui signifiait beaucoup, et là tu compris. Tu compris qu'elle ne partirait pas, qu'elle ne t'abandonnera pas, elle n'était pas comme eux, là tu compris que c'était vous contre eux maintenant.  
Tu compris qu'elle était ta sauveuse, elle et son magnifique regard ambré t'avait sauver de toi même et de tes démons liés à ton passé, elle seule pouvait voir à travers tes sourires hypocrites , elle seule comprenait ce que tu ne disais à personne, pas même à elle. Elle était ta sauveuse et tu étais la sienne, unis contre tous.  
Alors tu pris sa main en retour, puis elle t'attira dans ses bras te serrant contre elle, tes bras s'accrochèrent désespérément à sa veste de tailleur, de peur de la voir s'enfuir tu la maintenais dans une étreinte forte. Elle te serrait aussi fortement te montrant ainsi sa présence, alors tu t'autorisas enfin à craquer, tu laissas tomber toutes tes barrières devant la femme que tu aimais, tes larmes se mirent à couler sur tes joues, elle te caressait tendrement le dos afin de calmer les sanglots et les pleures qui avaient prit le dessus sur toi.

Après un temps indéfinissable, elle prit ton visage entre ses mains douces pour te le relevé, elle déposa par la suite un baiser sur tes joues effaçant les quelques larmes qui y restaient , puis elle emprisonna tes lèvres avec les siennes, t'entrainant ainsi dans un doux baiser remplit d'amour et de promesse.  
Tu replaças ton visage dans le cou de ta compagne respirant à plein poumons son odeur, la serrant toujours dans tes bras, tu voulais la sentir contre toi car seule elle pouvait apaiser tes peurs et tes doutes et à ce moment précis tu étais théorisée et elle le savait.

 ** _« Emma, mon Amour, je ne partirais pas qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent penser de nous, qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, l'important est que nous soyons heureuses ensemble. Je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi. »_**

Tu soufflas le prénom de cette femme qui faisait battre ton cœur à la chamade _ **« Gina, j'ai peur... »** _ avouas-tu d'une toute petite voix, comme si tu avais peur de faire une bêtise en avouant tes faiblesses. _**« Je sais mon Amour, moi aussi mais je ne laisserais jamais personne ce mettre entre nous, personne ne nous séparera et certainement pas tes parents. ».**_

Les mots prononcés par tes parents résonnaient encore violemment dans tes oreilles, ils te frappaient en pleins cœur à chaque fois comme si des centaines de couteaux te le lasserai.

« ** _Elle nous a séparé.. Tout ce qui c'est passé c'est à cause d'elle.. Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ?_ »**

Ta colère revint en même temps que tes souvenirs, ta magie se mise à bouillir dans tes veines, à crépiter dans tes mains. La femme qui accompagnait ta vie depuis déjà quelques mois te força à plonger ton regard dans le sien, et là tu compris. Tu compris que c'est avec elle que tu voulais partager ta vie, tu compris que rien ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu si elle n'était pas là pour le vivre avec toi. Oui tu compris que sans elle rien ne serait plus pareil car lorsqu'un seul être vous manque tout est dépeuplé.

Tu compris que la seule personne capable de te combler et te rendre heureuse était en face de toi, la seule capable de te faire sentir belle et fière était là avec toi, la seule pouvant illuminer ta journée d'un simple sourire c'était elle.

Car elle était ton véritable amour, elle était celle qui t'étais destinée, elle était tienne et tu étais sienne. Certe elle était hautaine, colérique, possessive, dirigiste et tu en passais mais elle avait tellement plus de qualité que de défaut, la vrai Régina était douce, joyeuse et aimante. Elle pouvait se plier en quatre simplement pour faire sourire les être qu'elle aimait mais ça personne ne le savait car personnes ne voyaient à travers ce masque de froideur. Personne sauf toi.

 _ **« Je t'aime »**_ tes mots avaient dépassés ta pensé, d'un seul coup tu eus peur de sa réaction, mais elle effaça tout tes doutes d'un simple baiser **_« Je t'aime aussi Emma »_**

* * *

 ** _Un petit OS tout guimauve sur notre couple préféré!  
j'espère qu'il vous a plus surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir)  
_**

 ** _XOXO  
Tsubaki_**


End file.
